


Too Precious to Lose

by noveltyromance



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance
Summary: Benedict pulled his sister close. “They must not know that Penelope is out of the palace. If they capture a member of the royal family, it will re-ignite the war,” he disclosed to his brother. “We need to get them to safety.”A round of gunshots and shouting filled the air. Penelope almost cowered to the ground when Colin pulled her flush to him. “We need to move fast.”A royalty, enemies to lovers, revolution au
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 49
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I don't know why I wrote this. Someone just asked me if I can write a fic without angst. Then someone sent me a prompt about enemies to lovers au. This is also an interpretation of my favorite Barbara Cartland book. I never intended it to be this long but here we are. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> how many did you hit on your trope card bingo? let me know in the comment section 🤣
> 
> prompt by pen-pal05

Penelope felt like cattle on the way to slaughter. She was clothed with her finest gown, garishly decorated due to her mother but refined nonetheless. Her corset was cinched a little too tight, hampering her breathing. And she’s stuck in a bumpy carriage with her mother as they travel into the capital, Konigsberg. 

She sighed as she gazed at the forestry along the way. Her melancholic thoughts strayed to the conversation a fortnight ago. Her Countess mother, a cousin to the reigning monarch of Prussia, was given a missive about a potential marriage to a member of royalty from an allied country. Any unwedded Featherington would fit the bill. That left her and her fifteen year-old sister, Felicity. Her mother was ecstatic to be rid of an unwedded daughter, such was to be expected of a mother of four daughters. Penelope had to take the mantle as her sister is still a babe. 

She wondered how it did not happen sooner. The situation had been very precarious. A rebellion was fueled by the lower aristocratic faction within the capital. A coup was abated at the city gates of Konigsberg, only but sheer luck. It was a bloodbath. The dissidents’ forces matched the royal guards evenly. It was only through the help of the English King, Anthony Bridgerton, that they were able to save the Prussian queen and her citizens. The English king sent troops, with a condition that they unite both families through marriage. The union would bolster a strong alliance that would deter invasions from other flourishing countries. 

Obviously, the condition was in regards to her cousin, the stunning Princess Marina. She was an incomparable, after all. But her cousin was stubborn, already in a relationship with a young Duke. She scandalously eloped, now bearing a child. Fortunately for them, the treaty did not specify her specifically, only a member of the royal family would suffice. Naturally, they elected not to inform King Anthony about the switch. 

All of which brings her to now. She was the sacrificial lamb. She only wished that she finds a kind husband, or that he would not turn her away. The only consolation to this is that once she weds, she will move to England and be closer to her best friend, Princess Eloise. She had met the princess long before, as a child. Whenever the Bridgerton clan visited their country, Penelope attended the same balls. She developed a kinship with the outspoken girl. They eventually corresponded by way of letters throughout the years. It was the only reprieve in Penelope’s dull life. Eloise’s letters were filled with life. Her musings were scandalously progressive and her stories accounted for her boisterous family. Although, one could argue that Penelope was keen on reading about one male Bridgerton in particular. 

Penelope had a complicated relationship with Prince Colin Bridgerton. He was the third prince, commanding dignity with his winsome boyish features. He had a sharp wit and an abundance of wanderlust. She had been in love with him for the longest time. But she was also at war with him. It started back when she was around ten. Colin had eyes only for Marina, much to her consternation. Her cousin asked her outright what she thought of the young prince and she did as was asked. Penelope was cognizant that their rift was indeed her fault. Out of jealousy, she told her cousin, and in front of said man, that she can do better than a third prince. She was a child, and she was spurned by her first love. Still, it was a mean act.

Since then, Colin treated her coldly. One of her most humiliating memories was when Colin resolutely declared to his brothers that he would never marry her. After that, it was war. He would pull her pigtails and she would tattle on him to his older brothers. They often traded wired barbs, with the edge dulling as time passed. They were civil now, but a stray comment can spark an extensive argument. But even then, her adoration for him never waned. It really was the most vexing thing. 

She made her peace with it. She’ll wed a different man and Colin would be a distant dream she whispered into a starlit night. 

*

It took them a full five hours to get to the palace. She opted to retire early since she’s meeting the delegation tomorrow morning. The delegation would then escort her to London, so she can wed her unnamed betrothed. Penelope got tired just thinking about the long journey that awaits her. 

As soon as she got in her room, Eloise’s excited face jumped into her view. 

“Penelope!” Eloise half-squealed and whispered as she embraced her in a tight hug. 

“Eloise! What-why are you here?”

“I missed you, of course.” 

She scrutinized her childhood friend. She was always up to no good. “As much as I love seeing you, and I do, what are you doing here?”

Eloise left her space and made for the door, pressing one ear on the surface. “I snuck out and smuggled myself into the country. I pretended to be a maid and no one noticed me.” 

“Your mother is going to kill you. I doubted that Anthony let you come here with the revolutionists still out and about. Why did you sneak out?” 

Eloise turned teary as she said, “It’s Phillip. They sent him here and I haven’t heard from him in a fortnight.” 

“Oh, dear heart,” Penelope crooned as she consoled her friend. 

Sir Phillip was Anthony’s trusted aide-de-camp, and Eloise’s secret lover. They had been together since the past summer. Sir Phillip led the initial surge of troops into Konigsberg. Eloise had been fretting about his safety for a while now. It must really be bad if she travelled here secretly. 

“I need to find out if he’s safe,” Eloise said, determined. Usually, when she’s in that mood, it spells trouble for Penelope too. 

“How are you planning to do that?”

“We are sneaking out. I gathered from Benedict last week that he’s based at the northern gates. We need to go tonight.” 

“Why am I going again?” Penelope’s question was shrill from the strain of her incredulity. 

“You would not leave me, a weak and defenseless girl, all by myself,” Eloise said, her voice sweet as honey. 

“Then it would be the two of us, weak and defenseless.” 

“I love him,” Eloise admitted in a rare moment of candor. “I need to know if he’s alive. I will go alone if I have to. But I had hoped that you would come.”

She sighed. “I was afraid of that.” 

*

Eloise was able to bribe a chambermaid to collect clothing for the both of them. Both wore a cheap Bavarian dress under a thin long cloak. Penelope was very glad for the cloak since the dresses they procured were pulled low, to accentuate a woman’s décolletage, and cinched at the waist. It was positively scandalous. Though, she must admit, she looked very attractive in it. 

They were able to escape unnoticed through the servant’s quarters. After giving a gardener a hefty sum, they were able to smuggle out of the palace through a service hackney. 

Penelope had misgivings about tonight, but as soon as they stepped out into the streets, she changed her mind. The streets were lit with gas globes and bustling with people. It was as if the insurrection never happened. There were tall brawny men dressed in Bavarian uniform as well as girls dressed like them. It was a side of her homeland that she never experienced, being of higher nobility. 

Eloise pulled her to the direction of their goal after questioning one of the patrols. It took them a couple of hours to traverse the path, staying close to the gas globes and the gaggle of people walking about. Upon reaching the encampment, they were apprehended by two enraged men almost immediately. 

“Eloise Bridgerton!” Benedict roared furiously at the two girls. “Do you have any idea how much commotion you caused?”

Colin followed up, anger clear in his voice, “Mother is beside herself! She fainted in worry!” 

Eloise started crying and Penelope had no choice but to soothe her. She was glad that the two focused on their sister and left her alone. 

“We had to rush here, travelling without stopping! Of all the asinine schemes you pulled, this was by far the worst,” Benedict ranted on, never giving his sister time to counter him. “This country is at war! What would you have done if you got caught in it?”

“And you snuck out of the safety of the palace, just the two of you defenseless, and wearing that ridiculous clothing!” Colin berated them. “I’m disappointed in you, Penelope. I had hoped you were a better influence on her. I’m clearly mistaken.” 

Her cheeks flushed in fury. His accusation struck her like a slap in the face. While it was true, he did not have to be an ass about it. 

“I wanted to see Phillip,” Eloise wailed. 

Colin shook his head in disbelief. Benedict pulled his sister into a hug, finally calming down upon seeing her distress. 

“Sir Philip is fine. He was injured and is convalescing. He’s leaving with the delegation tomorrow.”

Eloise’s body sagged into her brother in relief. “Thank god,” she murmured between sobs. 

Penelope felt relief too. She could finally go back and rest. She was about to inquire for a carriage when a series of gunshots rang out. The troops suddenly started running in different directions. 

Benedict pulled his sister close. “They must not know that Penelope is out of the palace. If they capture a member of the royal family, it will re-ignite the war,” he disclosed to his brother. “We need to get them to safety.” 

A round of gunshots and shouting filled the air. Penelope almost cowered to the ground when Colin pulled her flush to him. “We need to move fast.” 

All four ran away from the sound of gunshots. They were able to join the crowd running from the gates. There was no question of deciding where one should go, and Penelope felt herself being carried along by the people beside her. The screaming voices around her drowned out whatever Benedict shouted at them. She felt Colin’s tight grip on her hand as they were pushed by the fleeing crowd. They moved towards the darkness, away from the main streets and the gunshots. They ran on until Penelope felt breathless. 

At the turn of a corner, Colin pulled her into the side of a building. She tried to catch her breath, her legs feeling like jelly from the strain. It took her awhile to notice that Eloise and Benedict were not with them. 

“We lost them. I think they kept going southward,” Colin muttered under his breath. He was keeping a lookout for dissidents. 

“We should follow them.” As she spoke again, there were sounds of shouting and pistol shots. 

“We need to get out of here,” he agreed. He pulled at her hand again, more carefully this time, upon seeing her fatigue. “Come on, Pen. We need to get to safety.” 

She nodded and willed the pain of her legs away. They ran, keeping to the shadows of houses along the way. There were people scattered, also fleeing for their lives. Whether they were friends or foes, she had no idea. 

As they fled, it became apparent that finding Benedict and Eloise in the chaos would be madness. On and on, they ran. When they rounded a corner of what appeared to be a deserted lane, they found themselves face to face with a crowd of men with rifles. Penelope instinctively moved closer to Colin in fear. Before the dissidents confronted them, the royal army surged forward raining bullets in their direction. 

Colin pulled her away from the gunfight and into cover. “You alright?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“Yes. You?”

He nodded, pushing her closer to the ground as a stray bullet came close to grazing his head. She yanked him close to her body as a barrage of gunshots drifted towards them. They stayed enveloped in each other’s arms as they listened for more shots. She could feel the thunder of his heartbeat on her breast. She was sure he could hear hers too. 

Colin pointed to an empty phaeton not too far on their left. Penelope was a little unsure she would survive the mad dash to the phaeton but she did not have to. He waited for a lull, making sure that no one noticed them, before he picked her up in one swift motion and sprinted with astonishing speed. 

He dropped her into the seat at the front and jumped in right next to her. He found a whip on the seat and brought it down on the horses’ backs, as he steered using the reins. The horses galloped, moving at a tremendous pace. Colin heard yells and screams behind them but he paid them no heed, concentrating hard on driving. Penelope had to hold onto the sides of her seat to prevent herself from being flung out. 

Colin steered them away from the central part of the city and away from the chaos, which, unfortunately for them, is also away from the palace. There was no possible way of circumventing the revolutionists without getting shot at. They were moving now along roads that mercifully seemed empty. They continued until they got to the outskirts of the city. 

*

When they were far enough, he slowed the horses so that they were moving at a normal pace. The moon, which had been obscured by clouds, came out and covered everything with its silver light. 

It would have been romantic, if Penelope did not account for the bullets that whizzed past them earlier nor the fact that she’s supposed to marry a different man soon. 

“How are you doing?” Colin asked.

She shivered as the brisk air nipped at her. Her thin cloak was merely for camouflage, not for warmth. But she refused to cower now that the danger has passed. “I’m fine. Are you?”

“Fine for now. Hold on to this for a moment.” He gave her the reins and took off his jacket. He placed it over her shoulders. 

She gratefully accepted, pulling the jacket tight around her. “Thank you. If you weren’t there…” her voice trailed off as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“Don’t. Don't finish that thought,” he commanded. 

She sniffed and tried to blink the tears away. Her thoughts strayed to Eloise and Benedict. Her heart felt heavy with worry for her friend. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized after a beat. “I shouldn’t have said all those earlier. I know Eloise would have done everything in her arsenal to make you go tonight.” 

“It’s fine. I never dissuaded her anyway. She’s in love.”

“That’s not an excuse. You could have been taken or worse!” Colin ground out, tension emanating from his body. 

He was right. They were naïve and acted foolishly. It was only through sheer luck that they have survived. She placed a gentle hand over his. “We’re fine now.”

He was about to say something when they were interrupted by a flare of light behind them. Two men on horses were headed in their direction. It was quite a distance from them but they were moving at a rapid pace. 

She heard him swear beneath his breath and then brought the whip back down on the horses’ backs. They moved fast, but not as fast as they galloped earlier due to exhaustion. 

“Are they gaining on us?”

She held on tight to the side of the phaeton and stood up to better see. “They’re still far away but they’re coming nearer.” With their current pace, the horsemen will no doubt catch up immediately.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she wholeheartedly declared.

“I’m going to slow the horses and I want you to jump out.” 

“What about you? I’m not leaving you alone.”

“I’ll come with you. As soon as you reach the ground, run to the side of the hill and keep in the shadows of the trees.” 

“Only if you promise you’ll come too.” 

“I promise. This is our only chance.”

He pulled the reins, slowing the horses. “Jump!”

She did as he ordered. She successfully landed on a mossy patch at the roadside. She heard him scream run and she did. She raced in between trees, making sure to stay under the shadows. She paused as she hid behind a large tree. It wasn’t until she heard him scramble beside her did she allow herself to breath again. 

He took her hand and pulled her up. “Let’s go. We need to get out of here. I think they saw us. I had hoped they would pursue the wagon instead.” 

They traversed the side of the hill and they gained some distance when they heard the sound of horses’ hoofs. They started to climb higher, ignoring the rocks and stones on their path. 

“Stop right there, or we’ll shoot!”

Colin pushed her further, covering her back with his. “They can’t see us. Keep going. Come on, Pen.” 

She only nodded and moved faster. A pistol shot rang out eerily through the woods. 

“We’ll be out of their range in a moment,” Colin encouraged her. But two more shots came and she heard him cry out loud. 

“Are you hit?” Penelope asked anxiously. 

“In the leg,” he said through gritted teeth. She grabbed his arm and placed it on her shoulder. She supported him as he hobbled on the way. A few more steps and he leant against the trunk of a tree, his face toward the hill. She was sure they were not visible anymore. 

They stayed in complete silence, ears straining for evidence of the two gunmen after them. When they heard nothing, Penelope breathed a sigh of relief. She inspected his bleeding leg. He was lucky it hit the fleshy part of his leg. She tore off a strip of cloth from her cloak and tied it on his leg to hamper the bleeding. He grunted through the pain. 

“There should be a village near here,” she stated. “Rest your arm on my shoulder.” 

He did as she suggested and they began their trek. After a while, the trees began to thin. They walked a little farther then they came upon a house. It was modest, with small flowers decorating the side of the house. 

Colin propped himself against the side of the house, clearly in pain. “Knock,” he urged her. 

She rapped on the door. When no one answered, she tried to peer in the windows. She could not see anything. She tried to open the door, and she was surprised when it did. 

“Hello?” she said loudly. She repeated her greeting as she stepped inside. There was only one room and it was the bedroom. The house was empty. She hurried outside to fetch Colin. 

“Come inside. No one is here.” She helped him in and led him down onto the bed. She pulled all the curtains closed in the bedroom. She lit a candle on the bedside and inspected his injury more extensively. 

She was very glad to have read books about wounds and injuries. She carefully cut off his left pant leg with a knife from the kitchen. The blood was pouring out. When she found no towels to create a makeshift bandage with, she tore off her cloak and ripped it in long strips. She took a bottle of whisky from the fireplace mantle. 

“I need to disinfect your wound. It’s going to hurt, Colin.” 

He only nodded, beads of perspiration covered his face. Penelope offered him a swig of whisky, which he gladly took. Then, in a swift motion, she poured some alcohol on his wound. He hissed in pain, clutching the beddings into a ball. She wiped the remaining blood and alcohol on his leg away before she tied her makeshift bandages on. 

“Rest,” she ordered him. She helped him lift his injured leg on the bed. He laid back onto the pillows, eyes closed. She found a rag from the kitchen and a basin. She proceeded to mop up the blood that pooled by the bed with cold water. 

When she finished, she perused the cabinets she failed to search earlier. She found a bottle of laudanum. She remembered her mother taking the medicine when she experienced severe headaches. 

“Colin, I found some laudanum. Take some. It will help you sleep without pain.”

“Lock the door. If I’m going to be knocked out, I want to make sure you’re safe.”

She did as she was told. She gave him the same dosage she remembered her mother taking. He sagged even further into the pillows. She looked at how the bandages were holding. When she saw that no blood had seeped out, she pulled the blanket over him. 

“Sleep tight.” 

“Thanks, Pen,” he mumbled drowsily. He was already asleep before she left the bedroom. 

She cleaned up the droplets of Colin’s blood that trailed into the bedroom. As soon as she was done, she felt the exhaustion settle into her aching bones. It had been a very long and eventful day. There was only a hard chair in the kitchen, which did not look wholly inviting. The cold air made her shiver. 

She went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, opposite from Colin’s sleeping form. She has little choice on where to sleep. She blew out the candle and laid down on the bed. It was warm and comfortable, and Colin’s soft snores lulled her into a dreamless sleep. 

* 

Penelope awoke to a clanging sound in the kitchen. She immediately registered the events the day before. And she knew the sound from the kitchen was the owner coming back into their house. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. 

An older woman with graying hair was astonished to see her. 

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” she demanded. 

“Madame, let me explain. We sheltered her last night.” 

“Yes, I can see that. And who is ‘we’?”

“My-my husband,” she lied easily, in case the woman turned them away due to propriety. “We got caught by the dissidents last night.”

“I heard it was a bloodbath,” the elderly woman said. “They ought to be stopped. The queen’s guards need to put an end to this chaos!”

“They chased us out of the capital and into this town. They even shot my husband in the leg.”

“Shot? Where is he?”

Penelope led her into the bedroom. Colin is still fast asleep, breathing deeply. 

“I gave him some laudanum, and I bandaged him to the best that I can,” she explained sheepishly. 

The older woman inspected the bandaged leg and gave her a sound of approval. “Good work. I’ll change his bandage in a bit. I took all the available towels and medicine I had. I’m a midwife, you see. I was attending to a stubborn babe last night, which is why I was not at home. Now let me introduce myself. I’m Frau Danbury.”

“I am Penelope and he,” she gestured towards the sleeping man, “is Colin.” 

She saw Frau Danbury waiting for her to continue and she added the first German name she thought off. 

“Weber,” she said. “Our last name is Weber.” 

“Well, Frau Weber, I’ll see to your husband’s leg. While I do, I suggest you clean up the pool of blood by the doorstep in case someone sees.”

“Of course,” Penelope said. 

“From what I heard from the village this morning, the capital is still besieged. It would not be safe to return at the moment,” Frau Danbury said as she grabbed some fresh bandages from her basket. “Come along now, Penelope. My neighbors might drop in any moment.” 

Penelope scrubbed the doorstep frantically. It dawned on her that Colin most likely left a trail of blood on the bath to the house. If the men saw it, it would undoubtedly lead to them. She retraced their steps and found little patches of blood. She obliterated them. 

When she came back inside, Frau Danbury was stoking fire in the fireplace. 

“Is he awake?” she couldn't help but ask. 

“Still asleep like the dead. His leg will be painful for a day or so. He’s a healthy-looking man. He will be fine.” 

“There’s not a bullet lodged in?”

“I did not find any.” 

She sighed in relief. “I’m so grateful to your hospitality. We will compensate you fully for all your trouble.” Of course, she’d have to wait until Colin is awake as she did not have any currency on her. 

“Do not worry about it. I am willing to help a person in need. I will need to leave again today and come back tomorrow. My patient is due any moment. I must be there,” Frau Danbury said as she grabbed a few items and placed them inside her basket. “There is food in the larder. Take care of yourself. Bolt the door while I am gone.”

“I will do that,” Penelope said. And she watched the midwife go heavily down the hill and into the village. She bolted the door and went into the bedroom. 

She gazed at Colin, still peacefully asleep. Now that they were somewhat safe, she allowed herself to process all the events yesterday. She remembered how close she was to losing her life and Colin’s. Tears sprang from her eyes. 

They were safe, she had to remember, and they were together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Things are moving...slowly but surely

Penelope awoke instantly to the sound of Colin’s hoarse moan. She found that they were only inches apart as she stared at him. His eyes were still shut but his face was scrunched in pain. 

“Ugh,” he ground out, not realizing that she was lying right next to him. 

She bolted up instantly. “Is your leg in pain?”

He seemed to acknowledge her presence in the room hesitantly, eyes not straying far from her face. Penelope was reminded of how her clothing rang low on her chest. She had nothing to cover herself with as she destroyed her cloak from last night. Fortunately, Colin was a gentleman as he pretended not to see anything. 

“It’s painful, yes,” Colin said thickly. He stared at the empty side of the bed that she slept in. “Would it be an indiscreet question to ask why you are in bed with me?”

Penelope’s cheeks reddened. “There was nowhere else for me to sleep. Besides, you were unconscious. You’ve been asleep for a whole day.” 

“I’m not complaining,” he said easily. 

“And, Frau Danbury thinks we are married.” 

“Who?” 

“She owns this cottage. She’s a midwife attending to a babe overnight. She was gracious enough to let us stay here in her home, though we gave her no room to decline.”

“And why does she think we’re married?”

Penelope bashfully explained, “I fell asleep in the same room last night and I was afraid she’d turn me away. It’s not proper, you see. I had to lie.” 

“Ah,” Colin affably replied. Considering that he was just shot in the leg yesterday, he was taking everything surprisingly smoothly. “As we are supposed to be married, perhaps you will tell me our last name?” 

“Weber.” 

“Colin Weber, doesn’t roll off the tongue as sleekly as Bridgerton,” he said, almost sounding amused. 

“It was the most average German name I thought of. Anything distinctive would be unwise, don’t you think?” 

“That was incredibly wise,” he agreed. “Have you told our hostess that we are hiding?”

“Yes. She was very sympathetic and I trust that she will not give us away, but we cannot stay here indefinitely.”

“Of course. When does she think I will be able to travel?”

Penelope shook her head. “ She did not say. But she did mention that the capital is still besieged. Some buildings were set on fire. There is no other news about Eloise and Benedict.” 

His jaw set, tightening after she delivered the bad news. With the main forces occupied with the capitol, who knows when they will be rescued? Or did people think that they have already perished? Penelope shivered at the thought. 

Colin seemed to be attuned to her growing distress. “No news can be good news too. They probably do not have a clue about you being out of the palace nor the fact that me and my siblings are in the country. Their ignorance is a boon that we need.” He tried to raise himself up on the bed by himself but Penelope stepped in immediately to help. After she got him sitting up on the bed, she checked on his injured leg. 

“Do you think you can fetch me something to drink?” he asked. “I’m parched.” 

“Of course!” She hurried to the kitchen to get him a cup of water. Before she can hand him the cup, Frau Danbury bustled in like a fresh wind. 

“So you are awake!” she said to Colin, “I was beginning to think you intended to dream your life away.” 

He chuckled, charming the older woman with his signature boyish smile. “All thanks to your generosity. My wife and I are extremely grateful.” 

“Do think nothing of it. I was raised to be a dutiful Christian. Now, you cook breakfast for your husband and I’ll tend to his bandages,” Frau Danbury said to Penelope. “Do not make any for myself. I need to go back to the village in a bit. I have also brought more food for your midday meal. Place it in the larder for me, please.” 

Penelope could hear the older woman fretting over Colin as she cooked some eggs, the only food she could actually make. She was cutting them some bread when Frau Danbury came out into the kitchen with Colin’s soiled dressing. The elderly woman deposited the soiled dressing in a pot of water and lye over the hearth, instructing her to fish it out of the boiling water after a while. 

“Don’t you worry about your husband, Frau Weber. He’s healthy as an ox and the wound is healing nicely. Although, if he tries to get up, do stop him. I will not risk reopening the wound.” 

Penelope nodded eagerly. “Have you heard more about the capital?”

“My patient’s husband works at the Post Office and they, of course, are in communication with the City. A series of fires have caused a stand still. And there were dubious rumors of an English prince present in the capitol. Such rumors are too unlikely to happen. The English royalty would not be so capricious to come here while there is turmoil.”

“An English prince.” she parroted quietly. Colin was probably recognized last night. That might be the reason why they were relentlessly pursued. The thought made her blood run cold. 

“I would not worry about it. No one knows you are here. Before I forget, I have a few clothes that would fit your husband in the closet. Although the clothes that I wear would drown your stature, you are welcome to what I have. I will be back this evening. Just keep him quiet. That is all you have to do,” Frau Danbury instructed her as she wore her coat and picked up her basket. “There are likely no callers since everyone knows I am in the village.” 

“Thank you! Be safe, Frau Danbury,” Penelope called. The older lady just smiled and left. 

Penelope bolted the door when Frau Danbury left. She took the tray of food and delivered it to Colin. She found him shaved and looking incredibly handsome. She wordlessly put away the razor and basin of water on his bedside. 

“Come and talk to me,” she heard him call out, “otherwise, I shall become bored.” She found it somewhat odd that he sought out her company when they could barely stand each other’s company in their youth. But then again, being in hiding was a whole different case. 

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything,” he urged as he took a bite of bread. “Have a bite with me.” Colin tapped the empty space on the bed next to him. He did look inviting on the bed. 

She sat next to him, mindful of the space between them. He handed her a piece of bread, which she shyly took. 

“Why are you here in the capital anyway? I thought you reside somewhere else.” 

She contemplated telling him about the trickery her Queen was trying to pull. She could not divulge the secret to Colin or to anyone until the delegation brings her to England. The fate of Prussia rested on her shoulders. She bit on the bread to stall for time. 

“I’m visiting my cousin.” 

“Ah, how is Marina?” 

“She’s able,” she mumbled testily. His eagerness to the question did not escape her. 

“I have heard of her upcoming marriage.” 

“You must be sorely disappointed.” 

He shrugged. It was difficult to read his blasé expression. Either he was really indifferent to the news or he’s exceptional with a game of poker. She chose to believe his cunning. 

He took a spoonful of the eggs, placed it on a piece of buttered bread and gave it to her. She took it, eyeing him carefully. He ignored her suspicion and continued eating with gusto. 

“Anthony was very invested in this matter,” he said after swallowing. “It’s all he talked about.”

“There is a lot riding on the upcoming nuptials. Do you know who her intended is going to be?” Penelope tried to maintain disinterest but Colin’s sharp glance on her direction told her she failed pathetically. 

“A vassal from Anthony’s inner court,” he said after a beat. The steel edge of his voice almost made Penelope flinch. Was he that upset that her cousin was to marry another man? 

“Ah, that’s good news,” she mumbled. She trusted Anthony. The fact that her future husband was vetted by the king had been a balm to her; however little comfort it gave her, it was comfort nonetheless. “I was worried for her.” 

“Why would you be worried?”

“How would you like to be told you had to marry somebody without having seen her or knowing what she was like?”

He was silent for a while, contemplating his answer. “It should be expected though. Is it not the responsibility of a princess to wed for convenience? Anything to bolster the economy of their country.” 

A spark of indignation flickered within her. While his statement is true, her cousin was a human being and not cattle to be sold off. Replacing Marina had opened her eyes to this truth. 

“How crass of you to say that!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Come off it! You know what I meant. It is not a remark on her, only on her circumstance. If she were of lower nobility, she would have freedom to choose her husband without worries.” 

“You say that like you’re not of royalty.” 

“What can I say? As the third prince, am I not just a spare for the spare?” The mirth in his voice was gone, replaced by a deeply-rooted exasperation. Suddenly, Penelope was reminded of her own words when she was but a child, spitefully emphasizing his worthlessness as a third prince. The shame of her cruel words haunted her. 

“What if you wanted a love match? Like your parents?” 

“They were extremely fortunate,” he said with a sigh. The dowager Queen and the late King’s love marriage was an epic story told in the same vein as a fairy tale. “Not everyone has the luxury of love.” 

“I suppose,” she conceded wistfully. “I would have liked to have a love marriage too.” 

His eyes lingered on hers for what seemed like a stretch of time. “You could still have that.” 

“Of course,” she nervously said, “I meant when I marry, sometime in the future, I would want it to be for love.” 

Colin went back to eating. The silence that settled between them made Penelope comfortable. She was concealing secrets from him and she was terrified of making a slip, of being too revealing, because she was certain that it would not escape his notice. It was better to keep her mouth shut. 

After they ate, she cleared the tray as he mumbled his gratitude. He was most likely feeling the pain in his leg again. She inspected his dressing again, happy to see that there was no blood seeping through. She passed him some clothing from Frau Danbury’s closet to change into, and a water basin for washing. 

“Are you...do you need help?” she asked hesitantly. 

He smirked. He must be feeling better, she assumed, as she saw his impish expression. “If not, would you assist me in washing?” 

Her face grew hot. She wanted to throw the basin on his gleeful face. “You are incorrigible.” 

“I did not hear a no,” he said in a singsong trill. 

“It’s just like you to be horrible to me when I’m only trying to help.”

“I’m only teasing,” he replied, appearing chastised. “I should be able to manage on my own.” He propped himself up and undid the buttons of his shirt. The smooth patch of skin revealed made her face glow red. “Are you going to watch?”

She swivelled around fast. “I’m going to prepare for dinner.” 

“We just had breakfast,” he reminded her. 

Penelope blushed further at the laughter in his voice. She stepped outside briskly. If she were to be completely honest, she did want to watch. How could she not? He looked so handsome and masculine with his mussed bed hair. It was evoking emotions that she could not understand.

Why was she suddenly so parched? 

*

Penelope was able to accomplish a lot before daylight waned. She was able to clean the towels used as Colin’s bandages, as well as their clothing. Frau Danbury was significantly slimmer and taller than her, therefore she had no choice but to wear one of the men’s clothing as she waited for her dress to dry by the fire. Pants are very freeing, she surmised. If Eloise were to try it, Penelope was sure her friend would never wear a dress again. 

Colin raised his eyebrow when he saw her. His stare never left her form. Penelope could not help but be conscious of the fact the pants were a little more figure-hugging than she preferred. 

“I’m washing our clothes,” she felt the need to explain. 

“I gathered,” he said. “Is there anything I could help with?” 

It must be painful just sitting on the bed like an invalid. Colin was incapable of sitting still. He’s known for his grand adventures and insane appetite for life. He seemed bored out of his mind. She grabbed the peas that needed to be shelled from the larder and put him to work. He was grateful for it. 

After perusing a book of recipes, they were able to cook their first stew. It tasted like success. Colin’s pleased reaction was a reward in itself. When Frau Danbury came for the evening, she was already donning her Bavarian dress. 

“I don’t suppose you missed me!” Frau Danbury remarked, “but I have been wondering how my patient is getting on.” 

“I am completely recovered,” Colin answered. 

“That is for me to say,” she said as she inspected his wound. He put up little fight against the older woman. When everything was satisfactory, they all settled down to eat. The two women took the chairs from the kitchen and placed it around the bed. 

It was a rather cozy meal, the best one she’s had recently. Penelope could count all the comfortable dinner’s she's had in one hand. She loved her mother dearly but Countess Featherington was too much of a stickler to etiquette and propriety to allow her daughters to actually breathe. And with the looming switch, her mother’s antics had been amped up to a maximum.

It was liberating, this far-off corner in the countryside. 

“I heard that the Berbrooke barony had been leading the rebellion. They certainly have the means and wealth to do it. The diamond mines are in their jurisdiction, is it not?” Frau Danbury asked as she dipped her bread in the stew. 

Penelope paid more attention to the conversation. Baron Berbrooke was an ambitious fellow with ungodly riches. He was humiliated by Princess Marina when she publicly spurned his advances, an insult that he took to heart. The diamond mines were also a point of contention with the monarchy. The barony, and a few more corrupt vassals that were swayed by the baron, wanted to pay less taxes and less tributes to the Queen. 

All these ignited the rebellion. It was disgusting, Penelope thought, how the rich aristocrats used the peasants to fight the rebellion for them. They purposely demanded more taxes from the peasants under the guise of Her Majesty’s orders to fan the flames of rebellion. And now, the commoners are dying in the streets of Konigsburg while they were safely tucked in their gated homes. 

“He’s a vile man,” she remarked acidly. 

“That he is,” Frau Danbury replied. “It won’t be long now. The English king apparently sent more troops. Rumor is that his brother was caught in the fray. Princess Eloise and Prince Benedict were reportedly seen in the royal palace but there were rumors of a missing prince.” 

Colin grasped her hand tightly. Penelope exhaled loudly. Eloise and Ben were safe. A thorn that was pricking her heart finally dislodged itself. 

“That is good news,” Colin gaily exclaimed. “It is good for us to have the English on our side.” 

Frau Danbury harrumphed. “At what cost? A princess? How barbaric, to trade help for a person’s liberty.” 

“It was a burden someone had to bear,” Penelope said in a defeated voice. Colin squeezed her hand, and the comfort that his gesture gave her was insurmountable. 

“Be that as it may, I hope they quell the fight sooner rather than later. I would need to travel to the capital soon. I am running out of medicine,” Frau Danbury exclaimed. 

“We could only hope so,” Colin agreed. 

“I need to go back,” the older woman said when they finished supper. 

“So soon? Has the baby not been born yet?” Penelope asked. 

“It likes to keep me waiting, hence I am quite certain it’s a girl!” With that, she departed for the village again. 

Penelope bolted the door and came back rather slowly into the bedroom. 

Colin noticed her hesitance and asked, ‘What’s worrying you now?”

“I was wondering where I am to sleep tonight.” 

He patted the empty side of the bed. “Same place where you slept last time.” 

“I think it would be wrong now that you are conscious, although I don’t have any alternative,” she said helplessly.

“Where else would you sleep? On the cold floor?”

She glared on the cold ground, unwilling to accept this option. 

“Or I could roll on the floor and sleep there, if you prefer.” 

That was incredibly sweet of him to even offer. But it will most likely reopen his wound and that would not do at all. She crossed the room and slid into bed. She lay stiff on the bed, mindful of the tiny space between them. 

Her thoughts strayed onto her mother, who must be beside herself. Penelope did place herself in quite a pickle here, who even knew if they would be rescued? What about her intended? Had the delegation found out about the switch, would they retract the support they offered? The heavy weight of obligation fell on her shoulders, yet she’s nowhere to be seen. 

She felt Colin shift. He grasped her hand and said, “Your thoughts are too loud. Sleep.”

She swallowed nervously and tightened her hold on his hand. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he mumbled, already half-asleep. His soft snores lulled her into a sense of comfort. 

Whatever tomorrow brings, at least, she had tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life had been so busy lately. I'm working on Landslide next. Thank you for your patience, dear reader. As usual, please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Frau- a term affixed at the beginning of a German woman's last name. Like a Ms. or Mrs.
> 
> Laudanum-opium based medicine widely used back in the 18th-19th century


End file.
